12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Signals
Signals is the second episode of 12 Oz. Mouse. The episode aired on October 20th, 2005. =Plot= The episode starts off with Fitz and The Eye talking at a diner. The Eye wants Fitz to retrieve his money from a magical being named Golden Joe. The Eye informs Fitz that Joe owes him "50 mil." After the two are done talking, Fitz heads to the bar, which is where he finds Joe. Rhoda is obsessing over the fact that Golden Joe is in his bar. Mouse has a few beers while talking to Joe and eventually he tells Joe to hand over the cash, which he does. Next, the duo head to the tank dealership to buy a tank for 50 Million Dollars, which is the exact amount of cash Mouse has, since Joe gave him the Eye's money. Fitz tells Joe that tanks are good for busting squirrels out of jail, implying that he needs to bust Skillet out of jail. On their way to the jail, Fitz buys some from Liquor's shop. After this, they head to the jailhouse and in the parking lot they meet an annoying woman who tells them Fitz that he cannot park in front of the building. Fitz gets fed up with her and he uses the tank to "blow her away." When the duo arrive at the jail, they meet a stoned cop who Fitz hands a bomb to and tells him to hold it for him. Joe and Fitz proceed to the jail cells and they eventually find Skillet. Joe swaps places with Skillet and the duo run out of the jail. Fitz and Skillet drive the tank to a mountain range so they can look at the sun setting, which Mouse sings a song about. A bit after this, the Eye floats down on a parachute and asks Mouse for the money. Fitz tells him that he "pissed it away". Skillet begins to screech as his tracking bracelet from the jail begins to flash. The Eye asks "What in the piss is wrong with your friend?" Fitz says "his name is Night-moves and he was born with it." (It being the tracking bracelet) After this, Skillet explodes and Fitz tells the Eye to look at the sun with him. Just before the credits start to roll, Fitz sings as the sun sets in the background. =Characters= Mouse Fitzgerald, Eye, Human Citizens, New Guy, Man-Woman (Very Short Appearance), Shark, Clock, Walking Fish, Golden Joe, Rhoda, SXF Guy, Black Beast, Liquor, Skillet, Green-Sweatered Woman & Peanut Cop Notable Objects and Locations: Fiery Salad, Bomb, Tank, Diner, Shark's Office, Rhoda's Bar, Liquor's StoreYellow Jet, Liquor's Store, Peanut Cop's Jail & The Mountains Notes/Trivia: *As Golden Joe enters the bar, he says to Rhoda "Slap he a thrill spill girl." He refers to Rhoda as "girl", which many characters have done. They have either called Rhoda he or she. It is most likely that Rhoda could be a hermaphrodite. *In the beginning of the episode as Fitz and the Eye are eating at the diner, there is a T.V. behind them, which the camera zooms in on. As the camera is zoomed in on the full size of the screen, the New Guy appears for a short amount of time. He can be seen hovering over the both of them. This is his first appearance, but he is not officially introduced until the end of the episode, where Fitz spots him in Shark's Office. *At one point, Fitz says to "Barney Rubles", to Shark, this is a reference to the character Barney Rubble, from the old Hanna Barbera show, "The Flintstones". *Both this episode & the next episode "Rooster", have the same sentence in the credits, After the credits, there is a sentence that reads "Mouse plays good guitars thanks to amplifiers in his basement". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1